


raindog

by losestelia



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, First Meetings, being a trainee is HARD okay, sorry this is so sad but we goin through it out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: my lil grim fairy tale version of shimkyun meeting





	raindog

**Author's Note:**

> idek what the hell i'm up to at this point  
> -rose

 

 

 

 

 

 

jaeyoung can never tell when he’s drunk. 

he can only count how many bottles surround him at this lonely table for two. he’s out by himself for the umpteenth time this month. being a trainee isn't easy. especially not when you're the  _ only _ one. the only people he can talk to are about to debut, and they don’t want an overgrown child hanging off them. 

when the seasons start changing he realizes how lonely he really is. he starts to long a little for the warmth of a human at his side. he's not that fond of being cold so it’d be nice to have someone to complain to about it. when it starts to snow: that’s his cue to just wallow in his never-ending black hole of perpetual-

well, loneliness.

a little hibernation of depression until the sun makes its way through his skull again. he can see peoples auras after it gets harder to see over the leaning tower of green glass. the scraggly boy behind the counter has an aura of pink and white that makes jaeyoung smell strawberries and smile for a second. he takes another deep inhale of the sweetness, grimaces, then takes another shot.

soju tastes bad. kinda like sock water. he snorts to himself at the phrase. a couple who were previously trying to devour each others faces in the table beside his, turn to give him a look that you would give roadkill. it’s disgust, maybe some pity, but not nearly enough pity to help or cry. jaeyoung feels a little bit like roadkill. 

he stumbles out of the street bar when the moon is big and bright in the sky. or maybe it’s the sun? can’t tell. 

it’s raining but it feels like he’s swimming in a big bathtub, lukewarm rainwater coating his hoodie and making a flowing mask on his face. he doesn't know where he wants to go now. so he makes his way back to the company, prepared to dance and scream in a practice room until he can’t feel his lungs. his legs trudge through the flooding streets on auto-pilot. he could find his way to the company blindfolded and it’s almost like he is, with the way the rain makes a sheet in front of him. the lights of the wm building are dim and yellowing. the building is tall but expands more outward than anything else. just looking at it makes him feel sad. not because it’s a bad building or that he doesn't like to come here, it’s just that everything makes him sad lately. his tired brain attempts to fill in the gaps where the rain is blocking the building as he starts walking closer. 

he stops.

there's a  _ person. _

and sure people exist- people are real and jaeyoung sees people all the time but, it's usually the same 7 or so people. 

a person huddling beneath the tiny awning above the main entrance, shivering, their face lit by a blue phone screen light. he approaches slowly because there are never people here. it’s just him and the hyungs that ever come this late at night. morning? 

he starts to get scared of the unknown, the person coming in and out of his sight as jaeyoung has to wipe his face every few seconds to keep the rain from gathering on his nose and upper lip. 

the person has honey looking skin, sharp canines as they open their mouth ever so often for-  _ oh. _

they're singing. 

a nasally but sweet sound. so enchanting that it makes him follow the sound blindly, eyes closed. it’s sounds like they're calling to something, howling at the moon maybe. jaeyoung’s halfway across the street to the building, his shuffles getting more sure, his brain a little more sober. and just as he’s within a few meters the person looks up. their almond shaped eyes are wide and blinking quickly and it looks like they've been crying. it looks like they’re still crying, sniffling. the sad tune stopping as he gets close enough to smell the perfume of loneliness that this person wears too. they have short deep brown hair that looks like it’s in the process of recovering from a serious bleaching. they’re clutching their phone like jaeyoung might steal it away, the screen is still on and the colors keep flashing, like there's a video playing. 

they just stare at each other.

it’s been a while since he’s looked someone in the eye. never having enough courage to be much more than subordinate, keep his head down and work hard. this- this person stares at him with slowly crinkling features. they smile at jaeyoung with an intensity that nearly knocks him off his already wobbling feet.

“can you let me in please?”

 

`````

 

the man explained, as jaeyoung tugged paper towel after paper towel out of the despenser, that he has an audition and was hoping to be a trainee. he forgot what time he was supposed to be there though so had his mother drop him off so he could just ask someone that came by. but apparently his mom has to go to work around 2am. it was a dumb but valiant plan, seeing as the man never thought it would start raining. “i’m pretty resilient to the cold.” the man lies, wringing water out of his calico cat socks, still trembling. the man looked familiar but, maybe it was just how familiarly he spoke. how he just spilled his guts the second the bathroom door shut. for all he talked he never answered any of the more important questions: like why he was crying or what he was watching on his phone. 

or what his name was. 

“well, you’re welcome to stay in the building. and if you’re not well, uh, i’ll take responsibility.” the man beamed nodding quickly like his neck has been replaced with a slinky. he’s soaking wet and only barely sobering up, he just helped what looked like a lost cat without a collar into the building and, he already feels obligated to get crucified by his superiors for him. “wm trainee shim jaeyoung, nice to meet you.” he bowed slightly trying not to drip water on the floor, “and you are?”. it’s a dumb question considering they just spoke for 10 minutes already. 

the man bows almost at an acute angle, popping up bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“i’m park minkyun, starship-” the man’s face freezes, his smile twitches and falters for a second before smoothing into a line. jaeyoung fears he might cry again when his lips quiver, his phone still clutched in his left hand still flashing video after video on autoplay.

“ _ former _ starship trainee,” he tilts his head down quickly bowing again, “pleased to meet you.”  

he stays there for a moment longer than what jaeyoung considers normal, his phone tilted so he could see what was playing. 

it was the stage of a group that seemed-

_ that’s why you look familiar.  _

park minkyun: former starship entertainment trainee, eliminated off of ‘no mercy’, a 95 liner just like him. he had a feeling he should watch that wretched show to see what groups he might debut with. his elimination was beyond brutal, jaeyoung almost cried. almost.

jaeyoung suddenly felt violently ill, and it was only half the alcohol. 

not only did he most likely have a new trainee to keep him company, but he also had someone the same age as him. jaeyoung would have someone to eat lunch with, someone to the river with at night, someone he can joke with, dance with, sing with. 

someone. 

 

“let’s work hard, minkyun. let’s debut-” the word debut has minkyun back up, his eyes glinting and hungry like jaeyoung’s are when he catches his expressions in the practice mirrors. a hunger that keeps him up at night because he can hear the chants of his name through the wall, he can hear his mother’s praise. 

“let’s debut together, minkyun ah.” 

it was a forced bond, but it was one that jaeyoung needed to be able to breathe easy for a moment. he only half believes in debut anyway at the moment, might as well share that far off tunnel opening with another lonely soul. minkyun smiles to the side, one dimple hollowing out his thin face. it’s a comforting smile, he didn’t know he needed to be comforted. 

before he knows what's happening he has a face full of wet shirt and a nose full of too much old spice. a pointy chin resting on his head and the sound of laughter echoing around the clean tile walls. minkyun’s arms felt like irons on his damp skin, it felt like a friend. could he be a friend?

did jaeyoung have those? it didn’t seem like he had a choice because minkyun wasn't letting go anytime soon. he picked up this lost cat off the street and called him a friend. the sound of minkyun’s laughing turning into sobs sounded too familiar. they weren't too different.

both a little far from what feels like home. 

neither really wanting to go back. 

“i think that’s my new destiny.” minkyun whispers into the air above jaeyoung’s head, “debuting here, with you. that’s my new destiny.”

`````

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and don't forget to hydrate before you diedrate !!!


End file.
